The Volturi Prince and His Princess
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has a twin sister. Her name is Rylin and she's in love with Alec Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Rylin.

Renesmee Cullen did have a twin sister. Her name is Rylin. She got her mothers curly brown hair and her fathers emerald green eyes. Yes, Edward did have green eyes when he was human. She has a very special ability. She can shoot fire from her hands. She met the Volturi when she was very young with her sister Nessie. This is her story.

Fifteen years. It had been fifteen years since I had met the Volturi Prince. He was burned into my memory. His looks, his scent, his smile, his voice, everything about him. Only Dad, Nessie, Alice, and Aro were aware of my infatuation with Alec Volturi. Well, Alec knew too of course but, that feeling was mutual. Dad strongly disapproved of Alec. He thought he was no good for me. Of course he would think that, he was the Prince of Volturi and I was a member of the Cullen Clan. Rivals, there was no way we could be together. Sometimes I wish I had a mind blocking power like my mom. There was no way for us to keep it a secret, at least not from Dad and Alice. Believe me, we tried. There was only one way for it to work. I had to join the Volturi.

That was obviously no problem for me, because I had one of the most useful powers ever. The issue was leaving my family. It would definitely start something between the Cullen Clan and The Volturi. I couldn't do it. I would rather have to stay away from Alec and have him perfectly save than be selfish and put him at risk. It wasn't worth it.

"Rylin, I know what you're about to decide. Please don't do it," Aunt Alice said. I wasn't really aware that I was about to decide anything so I just shrugged my shoulders and stopped my train of thought. I saw my dad and Aunt Alice exchange a knowing glance. They were having one of their own little secret conversations again. I hated those, because I could tell it was about me this time. _I wouldn't have to think about joining the Volturi if you would just let me be with Alec, Dad. _I could see him roll his eyes. _Follow me out of the room. We need to talk in private._ He nodded and I got up from my seat on the couch. He was only three steps behind me. I took a deep breath and turned to face my father.

"You really want to be with him don't you?" Dad asked. "You have no idea. Why does Nessie get to be with the person she loves and I don't? Jacob is different from us too. You never tried to stop them," I replied. "He's killed people before," Dad argued. "So have you," I defended. Talk about being hypocritical. "I just want what's best for you. I'm not sure that Alec is a good match for you. A member of the Volturi Guard and a Cullen? Jesus Rylin, they tried to kill you when you were a baby," he said. "You've never even given him a chance. You think that anyone who has anything to do with the Volturi is the devil. There is more to him then that. He isn't a monster," I said. "Rylin, if this is really what you want… I'm allowing you and Alec to try this. I have a few conditions to tell you first. One, you are on probation. He does anything I don't like and you'll never see him again. Two, you can't join the Volturi. Three, take things slow. You have forever to grow up. Don't move too fast," he said defeated. "Really? It's not some sick joke right?" I asked with an excited smile. "No. Go call him. I know you want to," Dad finished. He walked slowly over to Alice to tell her what had just happened.

I ran upstairs and dialed his number. I know it seems weird for a four hundred year old vampire to have a cell phone, but I'm the only person who ever calls him on it. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. "Hello?" Alec said in a hushed tone. I smiled as I heard his voice. Just hearing him talk made my whole day better. "Hey," I said. "Is it something important? Caius was none too happy about my phone going off when he was talking," he asked. "Well, I had a little chat with my dad earlier. We're on probation," I said still trying to keep from squealing. "I'm sure that's a good thing sweetheart, but I have to say I'm lost. What do you mean we're on probation?" he asked. "Well, it's hard to explain over the phone. The bottom line is we have his approval," I summarized. "

Rylin, that's great!" I could almost hear him smiling over the phone. "Yeah, but he still hasn't changed his mind about you. Just… Try not to do anything stupid for awhile," I warned. "Okay I'll try. Caius is about to get really mad at me, I have to go." "Okay." "I love you, bye," he said softly. "Bye." He hung up the phone.

I bit my lip. I knew Alec was busy, but I expected a little more enthusiasm on his part. He did say he loved me before he said goodbye though. This was one of my problems. I over analyze everything. Anyway, I should be celebrating. _No, you should be with your boyfriend right now. _I always hated those little voices in my head that always seemed to worsen my mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Rylin.

Alec and I had been dating for about a year. We tried to see each other as often as we could, but it just wasn't enough. It was hard to be away from him. I knew if I joined the Volturi to be closer to him, but I would be breaking one of dad's conditions. I just couldn't do that. Dad had warmed up to Alec over time. He quit referring to him as the Prince of Darkness and he actually let him in the house every once in awhile. Alec and I talked on the phone almost every night. He visited me about once a month, which was pretty often when you think about the fact that I lived in Forks, Washington and he lived in Volterra, Italy. I missed him constantly, even when he was with me, because I knew he was going to leave again.

His leaving me was the hardest thing about our relationship. Not the long distance, but having to say goodbye all the time. Sixteen. Two years until I was an adult. One year before I stopped aging. Two years until the rules quit applying to me. If I could only do this for two more years. My phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered. "Rylin, meet me outside." He hung up. A surge of happiness went through me. My prince was here.

I ran outside and slammed the screen door behind me. I wasn't sure I ever ran that fast when it didn't involve Alec, and I didn't care. All I wanted was to feel his arms around me again. Suddenly it didn't matter. Time, circumstances, the sick vampire version on Romeo and Juliet, none of it mattered. All that mattered was he was here, was that I was going to be with him again in just a few moments.

A perfect loving embrace. A simple kiss on the cheek. A whispered 'I missed you'. These were the things that made it all worth it, worth the waiting, worth the goodbyes. A serious look crossed his face as he looked toward my house. He quickly changed his expression. "I'm afraid to tell you that I wasn't exactly here to speak with you, and it is just a bonus," he stated. "Well, why are you here then?" I asked. "Well, we needed to talk to Carlisle and possibly your mother and father," he said. "We?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jane are around here somewhere. They wanted to try to give us some privacy. Demitri and Felix stayed in Volterra," he answered. That was odd. I guess they thought that they didn't need their little body guards today. "Oh… Well, why do you need to talk to them?" I questioned. "That, my love, I cannot tell you." Why did he always have to be so mysterious? I guess that's what I get for dating one of the Volturi's henchmen.

"You probably won't want to be around when they talk to him, so they wanted me to keep you away from the house," he said taking my hand and pulling my away from the house. "Why? Alec, just tell me what's going on," I begged. "I can't. If I tell they will be very, very angry with me," he replied. "Well who are you more afraid of? The Volturi or your girlfriend?" He laughed. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried you little half vampire," he teased. A blue flame shot out of my right hand. I held it a few inches away from his chest. "Wanna test that theory?" I challenged. "Not really Rylin," he said chuckling. "Don't hate on the hybrid," I said sarcastically. "The flaming hand thing is a little scary actually," he said. "What kind of vampire are you? Are you seriously afraid of a little fire?" I asked lightly. "No," he defended.

I heard a loud crash coming from behind us. "What was that?" I asked. He didn't answer me. "They were talking about you and Renesmee. They want you to join the Volturi," he admitted. "Alec, we've already talked about that. Renesmee won't do it but…" My voice trailed off. "But what?" he questioned, and his voice began growing louder. "I was planning on joining as soon as I turned eighteen," I winced. "You were?" he shouted. His crimson eyes grew larger. "Yes, but Renesmee won't join. These is no way they can get her to. Honestly, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't want to join either."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" he shouted again. "I didn't think it mattered!" I defended. "Well now it does! You and Renesmee are the most unique and powerful hybrid vampires in the existence! They are not going to stop this until at least one of you join," he said claming down just a little. "What do you mean?" I asked. "There's a reason I'm with you and Jane is not. We have to get back there now!" he said. "Come on lets go!" I said breaking into a run. Being a half vampire I can only run at about half the speed of a regular vampire, so it wasn't exactly an easy task to keep up with Alec, but I managed.

As soon as we got into the house I started freaking out. I knew everyone was going to hate me for wanting to join the Volturi, but I knew I had to do it to protect them. "Their powers are too great. We cannot let this… opportunity pass us by," I heard Aro saying. I looked at Alec. "You need to do this, for all of us," he whispered. "Are you sure?" I asked him quietly. "Don't worry, you'll be okay," he replied. I nodded my head. "I'll join." I said stepping into the room. "And your sister?" Caius asked. I looked at her. She shook her head. I knew she couldn't be away from Jacob. She cared for him far too much to leave him. "No, just me," I answered. "Perfect," Jane said. She wasn't very fond of Nessie. "Rylin, no. I'm not allowing this," My mother argued.

I turned to my mother. I gave her a pleading look. "Alice will explain later," I whispered to her. "Please don't fight me on this one, mom." Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Trust me," I said. "Well then all is settled," Aro said, clapping his hands together. We exited the house. Alec took my hand and gently squeezed it. I hate being one of the only two vampires in existence who can cry.

I wiped the tears off of my face and faked a smile for Alec. He leaned over and pressed his lips against my cheek. He softly whispered in my ear, "That was very brave. Don't worry, they will forgive you. Jane already has your things on the plane. We have to leave now." "Since when do the oldest vampires ever use planes?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. "One of the perks of being ancient, dear," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. He liked joking about his old age, even though he was physically the same age as me.

The next few hours were kind of a daze, like I knew what was happening but couldn't understand it. Alec was by my side the entire time holding my hand. Aro discussed the rules and nature of the Volturi with me while one of their weird little servants prepared everything in my room. "Well, Rylin, that is everything you need to know. Welcome to the Volturi guard. Alec, why don't you take her to her room," Aro said smiling. "Yes sir," Alec replied and offered his hand to me. I smiled as I laced my fingers through his.

I never really knew how massive the Volturi castle was from the inside until I tried to figure out where something was in it. After walking up fifteen flights of stairs, he reached a long corridor with letters on all of the doors. Alec led me to a door with the 'R' on it in beautiful script. "This," he said pulling a key out of his shirt pocket, "is your room. If you need anything, my room is right next to yours, so just tell me." He handed me the silver key and headed back to speak with Caius. "'Alec, wait!" I called after him. He turned around and raised his dark eyebrows. "Could you show me around later? I mean, if you aren't busy?" I asked nervously. I had never really asked a boy on a date before. Well, this was kind of a date… "Do you mean the castle or Volterra?" he questioned. "Well, either would be fine, both would be better," I said. He smiled. "Okay, I'll meet you here around nine, alright?" he asked. "Yes, that sounds great," I replied. He turned around ad left the corridor.

"Thank you," I whispered. I turned the key in the lock and pulled the door open. "Oh my lord…" I said as I took in my surroundings. Everything was exactly the way it had been in Forks. I touched the picture frame holding a picture of Renesmee and me playing with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jazz. "Do you like it?" A voice asked from the doorway. "Yes, Jane. Thank you so much. It's amazing," I answered. Jane came over and hugged me. "We wanted you to feel at home, but considering this is nothing like Forks or your family, this was the best we could do," she explained. "It's perfect," I said sitting down.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. "Yes. Oh, um, sit down." I said, motioning towards the bed I was sitting on. "Thank you. I just, I wanted you to know something about Alec. I know that he loves you very much and I think you feel the same way about him. You know I think of you as a sister, and I'm just preparing you for something I think you might need to know. Alec sees himself having a very, very serious future with you. I realize that you are still very young, but you should just know that. He is a very sensitive person. I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him and I know that you love him more than anything. That's why you're here. I also want you to know, my brother has awful timing. We are talking making jokes at a funeral awful timing," she finished. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I asked, feeling very confused. "Oh, nothing. I'll talk to you later okay?" she said as she walked out of my room and down the hall.

I found myself wondering what the heck was going on for a very, very long time. At about eight forty-seven I started wondering if Alec thought I was weird for asking him on a date. I really hoped he didn't. Then I started obsessing about my hair and lip gloss. Finally, at exactly nine o' clock Alex knocked on my door. I answered it in a heart beat. He looked up from his shoes and smiled when he saw me. It took me a second to get my breathing back to normal. He looked amazing, even though he didn't try to look any different than normal. He was wearing his usual dress clothes and Volturi necklace. I felt kind of weird I had tried to blend in for once in my life and worn a knee length blue dress with a black cardigan over it.

Apparently the Volturi was really big on dress clothes. "You look nice," Alec said as we walked down the stairs. "Thanks. I figured I would at least try to keep myself from getting weird looks for a while," I replied. "That's nice. I figured we would walk around the castle for awhile and then I could give you a tour of Volterra. Is that okay with you?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, thank you," I answered.

Alec showed me around the castle for about an hour, taking time to tell me stories about all the interesting things that had happened there. I think he should have been a tour guide in his human life. "Are you ready to see Volterra?" he asked. "Definitely," I answered excitedly. "Okay, here you go," he said as an after thought. He handed me a black cloak and tied his around his neck. "Want some help with that?" Alec asked. "Yes, Please," I answered. He moved hair out of his way and quickly tied it around my neck. "Thank you," I said. He kissed my forehead and replied, "No problem." "How ironic. Two vampires sneaking out of a castle at night wearing capes," I said, rolling my eyes. "Have to keep up the reputation somehow don't we? Come on," he said grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking about taking you to the only interesting place here." "Alec you live in Volterra, Italy. It can't be boring," I said laughing. "It can when you've lived here four hundred years. This is the only place I find worth showing you," he answered. Wow, didn't realize how annoying it must be to see the same thing everyday for four hundred years. I didn't ask anymore questions. "In fact, close your eyes," he said softly. I felt him pick me up and held me. He started running at vampire speed and then he suddenly stopped. "Look," he said. I opened my eyes. We were standing next to a fountain. "What is it?" I asked. "Well, I know you wanted to see Volterra, but I had other ideas. This is the Trevi Fountain. Beautiful isn't it?" he said. "Wait, we're in Rome?" I asked. "Yes," he answered. "Wow," I said under my breath. Alec was still holding me, and I wasn't sure if he had any intentions of setting me down at all. I snuggled into his neck and breathed in his scent. "I'm sorry that you've had such a difficult few days. I was hoping this would make you feel a little better," he whispered. "It did. It also made me realize I have the most caring, thoughtful boyfriend ever. Thank you," I said truthfully. He smiled.

"Ti Amo," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. He was leaning towards me, his lips just centimeters away from mine. We kissed for a moment, but pulled away from each other blushing. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means I love you," he replied. "I love you too," I said. "Do you mind if I set you down for a few seconds?" he asked. "No," I answered.

He put me down gently on my feet and reached into his pocket. "Come sit with me," he said sitting down on the edge of the fountain. I did as he asked. "I truly do love you, Rylin. I hope you know that. I don't exactly know how to say this, but since you were brave enough to tell your family you were joining the Volturi I should be brave enough to ask you this," he told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked feeling very confused. "Okay, here is goes sweetheart, I love you and I want to be with you forever, no matter what. Will you please be my wife?" he asked. "Oh Alec," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yes, I will definitely marry you."

So we sat there, kissing and holding each other under the Trevi Fountain. I knew exactly what Jane had been talking about that afternoon. Later that night I called Nessie, not sure if she even wanted to talk to me. She picked up the phone instantly.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey Ness, can you talk?" I asked nervously. "Yeah. Are you okay? Is everything alright?" she worried. I laughed. "Oh stop it, you sound like mom. I'm not okay, I'm perfect. Everything is wonderful.," I said blissfully. "So I guess that's why you called?" she asked. "Well, the reason everything is great is why I called. Alec asked me to marry him.," I said. "No way!" she squealed. "He did. It was the sweetest thing ever! He took me to the Trevi Fountain and purposed. It was amazing," I said. "Wow, everything is changing pretty fast for you huh?" she asked, still sounding shocked. "Yeah it is… I miss you so much Ness. How is everything there?" I asked.

" Well, Dad is pretty upset right now, because he just read my thoughts. After Aunt Alice told them what was going on they understood. They don't blame you. They just want you to be happy. I miss you too. Maybe I'll come see you soon," she told me. "That would be great," I said. "So… Call me soon okay? I may live on a different continent than you, but I'm still going to be your maid of honor," she stated. "You have to share the spot with Jane," I warned her. "Fine," she said trying to sound disappointed. "Love you, sis," I said. "Love you too, bye," she said sadly. I hung up the phone and rolled over on my back. This was perfect. Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Rylin.

It was the day of the wedding. Auntie Alice, Nessie, and Jane had already forced Alec to leave the room and stay completely on the other side of the castle. Ness and Jane were finishing my make up and Auntie Alice was trying to get mom to stop crying. "Oh God… I think I'm going to be sick…" I mumbled. Jane rolled her eyes at me. "Do you love Alec?" she asked rhetorically. "Yes, of course I do. More than anything," I answered. Jane shot me a glare. "Well, he loves you too. Now, if you even think you a minute he isn't just as scared as you are, you're wrong. He is probably sitting there sweating bullets, babbling like a complete idiot. The second he sees you walking down that isle, neither of you will be scared, I promise. All you're going to think about is him. That's what he'll be doing with you. And he probably wont even say anything to you all night except "I love you Mrs. Volturi" because he's corny like that and it's true. So walk down that isle and make both of you feel a little better," Jane said.

"Funny you should say that, because it's almost show time," Auntie Alice chimed in. Auntie Rosalie quickly checked everyone to make sure all was complete and my father came and stood by the door. "You all look beautiful. Alice, Rose, you might want to go sit down because Renesmee and Jane are about to go out," dad said. "How's Alec doing out there?" Nessie asked. "Nervous. Look's like he's gonna pass out. If he could," dad answered. The music started playing and my stomach knotted up. Jane and Nessie both gave me a kiss on the cheek and said good luck. I watched as the doors opened and they made their way down the isle.

Dad offered his arm to me and I took it, grateful I didn't have to walk down there by myself. "You'll be okay. If you really, truly love him, you'll be okay. You've grown up much too fast. My little girl, getting married. I guess we'd better go now," he rambled. I nodded and the doors opened a second time. Jane was right. She was completely and totally right. My eyes were locked on Alec's through the entire ceremony. Strangely enough, the only thing that bugged me was the kiss, because I had to kiss him in front of my dad. It was kind of awkward.

She was right about what he would say too. When we were dancing to some song, I had no idea what it was because it was in Italian, but it was beautiful, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I love you Mrs. Alec Volturi." I'm pretty sure he added his first name for possessive effect. I didn't really care how possessive he was, he was allowed to be that way now. The night consisted of a lot of blushing and 'I love you' saying, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Alec and I had been married for two years. My mom wanted Nessie and I to visit Renee , and she was letting us take Jake and Alec. Nessie was four months pregnant and her stomach was huge. It was amazing. Carlisle thought she was having triplets, but I just think it's because Jake is huge and so is the baby. So, now we were on the plane heading to Jacksonville, Florida. It was going to be interesting, to say the least, having a werewolf, and pregnant half vampire, another half vampire, and a regular vampire in the same house as Renee, but we were going to try it.

"Remind me why you forced me to wear jeans?" Alec asked me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Because, if you wear dress clothes all the time while at a beach house in Florida, people might think you are a little weird," I answered. "Well, I don't really care. You can put me in a pair of jeans, but you cannot make me wear a t-shirt," he vowed. "You would be surprised by what I can get you to do when I try. But I agree, I like you in dress clothes better. You can still wear dress shirts," I allowed.

"Why Florida? I mean, taking a vampire to Florida? Sweetheart, you had to know this was a bad idea," he asked me. "I think it's a bad idea to leave your wife alone with her pregnant sister, a werewolf and a grandmother who disapproves of getting married at seventeen after you run off to Italy. Now which is worse?" I challenged. "Fine… But do I really have to pretend I'm asleep at night? Can't you just tell her I'm an insomniac?" he whined. "Yes, you do," I replied.

"Am I allowed to curse at her in Italian?" he asked jokingly. "I'm not sure, but keep in mind, even if she can't understand you and I can't either, I will know what you are doing and she is still my grandmother," I said. "Okay," he said, obviously happy to get what he wanted. I laid my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Rylin, sweetheart, you need to wake up. We're about to land," Alec said as he shook my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. "Am I supposed to be nervous about meeting your extended family?" Alec asked. I laughed. "Its just my grandma. She doesn't bite. Unlike you," I joked. The people sitting across from us were looking at us like I'd just said something dirty, which was making me blush. Alec just sat there trying to cover up his laughter by coughing. I glared at him and tried to ignore the looks.

Renee was there waiting for us when we walked out of the airport. "Oh girls!" she said as she ran over to us. She nearly strangled us in a hug. "You two have grown so much! And who are these handsome young men with you?" She asked with an odd look on her face. I guess her memory was worse than we thought. She was at both of our weddings. Renesmee took the lead. "Oh, this is my husband, Jake and that's is Rylin's husband Alec," she said as she pointed to each of them in turn. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Grandma said. I looked over at Nessie to see her expression. It mirrored mine exactly. "Well come on my dears. We're burning perfectly good day light," Renee said.

As we pulled into her driveway Renee mentioned, "Oh, and some of my friends came over for a cup of tea. They have been so anxious to meet you." "Wonderful…," Alec whispered sarcastically in my ear. "Be nice," I whispered back.

We entered the door way and heard the usual greeting of old women, squeals and laughter. Alec's grip on my hand tightened. We followed Renee into her dining room, and she introduced us to 'the girls'. "Girls, I would like for you to meet my lovely young granddaughters and their husbands. This," she said placing a hand on Nessie's shoulder, "is Renesmee. Next to her is Jacob, her husband." She put her other hand on my shoulder. "This is Rylin and her husband Alec." They could tell that we were different from them. They were looking at us strangely, but trying to cover it up by faking a smile. Well, how could they not? Jake was seven feet tall and his body temperature was about one hundred and eight degrees, Alec was snow pale and had red eyes, and Ness and I were twin vampire hybrids. We didn't really blend in well.

"Why don't I show you to your rooms? You all must be tired from your flight," Renee offered. We all nodded in agreement. I had to elbow Alec in the ribs to keep him from snorting. "Ouch," he whispered in my ear, even though we knew I couldn't hurt him. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes. "Lighten up a little…" Alec mumbled under his breath. She took us upstairs and showed us around the house. It shocked me how many pictures she had of Renesmee and I on the walls. I didn't know she even saw any of those pictures.

"The two guest rooms are right across from each other, you can pick which one you would like. If you need anything just ask me," Renee said retuning to her friends. Nessie and I looked at each other and shrugged, both taking the room closest to where we were standing. We quit fighting over stupid stuff like that when we were nine. I walked into the room and immediately sat down on the bed. "Are you okay?" Alec asked as he sat down beside me. "Yeah, I'm fine. You may never get tired, but the rest of us need naps sometimes," I answered. Alec smiled at me. "That's fine. I guess I'm not aloud to go downstairs and leave yet?" Alec asked jokingly. "Not unless you want to be attacked by old ladies," I said. His eyes widened mockingly. "It's a sad day when a member of the Volturi guard is afraid of a group of senior citizens," he joked. I laughed.

"Just stay up here. Read a book, watch TV, take up knitting. I honestly don't care what you do as long as I can still use you as a pillow," I said. "Wow, its nice to know you love me. We've been together for three years and all I'm good for is a pillow," he said sarcastically. "Honey, you are a very _nice _pillow." He laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me down on top of him. "Goodnight," I whispered to him. He kissed the tip of my nose and let me move beside him. "Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered back. I knew I was boring him to death, but I just snuggled into his neck and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to Alec listening to his ipod. I couldn't tell what he was listening to, but it was pretty loud because I could hear it. I'm sure I'd heard it somewhere, but they were singing in Italian so I couldn't tell. I looked up at Alec trying to read his facial expression to see if he looked like he knew what they were singing. "Alec?" I asked trying to get his attention. "Oh, your up. I didn't notice, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to ignore you." he said as he pulled the head phones out of his ears. "Wait, what was that song you were just listening to?" I questioned. He smiled.

"It was an Italian version of "The Way You Look Tonight." Nothing special," he said. "Oh, I thought I had heard it before. That makes sense," I said. He sat up. "It was one of the songs we danced to at our wedding," he said. "Really? I didn't know that… I really need to learn Italian one day…," I said under my breath. Alec reached over and sat his ipod in the dock on the nightstand. "May I have this dance?" he asked after he hit play. "Yes, you may."

He took my hand and place his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "You know, sometimes I don't think there is anything that is even close to being romantic about you, but on occasion you tend to surprise me." I said. "I'm a man of man talents," he replied. "I've noticed," I said. "Un groin, quanta soon terribilmente basso, Quando il mondo è freddo,Mi sento un bagliore che solo il pensiero di voi...E il modo in cui si guarda questa sera," he sang softly.

I giggled. He had an awful singing voice, he was always off key, but I still loved to hear him sing to me. "Sì sei bella, con il sorriso così caldo E le guance così morbide, Non c'è nulla per me, ma all'amore E il modo in cui si guarda questa sera. Con ogni parola cresce la tenerezza,l mio timore di strappo a parte...E la risata che rughe il naso,Tocca il mio cuore ... mai, mai cambiare. Mantenere quel fascino senza è per favore disporlo? 'Cause I love you... solo il modo in cui si guarda questa sera. Mm, memoria, memoria, mm, Proprio come che si guarda a notte," he finished.

"That was beautiful. Thank you," I said. "Prego," he said in Italian. "Could you please quit speaking in Italian now? You know I don't have a clue what you're saying," I asked. "Sei carino quando siete infastiditi," he continued. "I'm serious. Quit it," I stated. "It'a colpa mia non sono italiano," he defended. "Please stop, Alec," I begged. "Mi dispiace, Rylin. I'll stop," he finished. "Thank you," I said.

There was a knock on there door. "Come in," I called. Renee entered the room. "Dinner should be ready around six. I made spaghetti. Is that okay with you?" she asked us. A worried look crossed Alec's face. "Yes grandma, that sounds great," I lied. She nodded and left the room. "Okay before you say what I know you're thinking, no. It's going to make me sick. I'm serious Rylin, no," Alec said. "Please for me? You have to. It'll hurt her feelings if you don't," I begged. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Why does everyone do that when they are annoyed? "Why? Why, why why? Why do you have to use the 'Please Alec? For me?' on me? It just isn't fair," he whined. "Does that mean you'll do it?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, but you owe me. You owe me big if you are making me do this all week," he said. "Undying servitude?" I asked. "No, you just have to keep me entertained," he said. "Fine," I replied. Don't be fooled, I did detect the dirtiness of the prior sentence.

"I guess we should go downstairs now," I said. "You know, the moments leading up to something that will make you sick are probably worse than actually being sick," Alec stated. "Oh quit being such a baby," I said. He rolled his eyes. We walked into the kitchen and Alec tensed up. "Is something wrong Alec?" Renee asked obviously noticing this. Jake was sitting on the couch trying not to laugh his butt off. I send him a death glare, because I didn't find my vampire husband having to eat human food nearly as funny as he did. "I'm fine," Alec said. I gave him a reassuring smile and grabbed onto his hand. "So Renesmee, how have you been feeling lately?" Renee asked. "Oh, I'm wonderful. Once you get over the morning sickness pregnancy isn't so bad," Renesmee answered. "Do you know what you're having? Or how many you're having, for that matter?" Renee continued. I glanced at Nessie. That question took her by surprise. "We decided we were going to wait until I give birth," she paused, seeing that everyone in the room but Renee and herself had gagged at that thought," to find out all the specifics."

"Ah yes my dear, that is the way to go," Renee praised. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Renee questioned. She was quite flattered when she learned that Renesmee was named partially after her. I assume she wanted that for her great grandchild too. Nessie shook her head. "What about you Rylin, any little ones in your's and Alec's future?" she asked. My eyes grew wide for a second, considering how to answer that. Alec tensed up even more and quit pretending to breath all together. "Well, uh, we haven't really thought about that but… no probably not," I answered, trying to keep my voice and heart rate steady. "Alright. May I ask why not?" Renee pried. "We just, aren't really… parenting material, I guess you could say," I answered. Technically not a lie.

After dinner Ness and Jake went back up to their room, Alec completely disappeared, but he probably didn't feel well. I decided to help Renee with the dishes. "May I speak with you for a moment dear?" she asked. I nodded. "Alec seems… Like a lovely young man. I can tell that you love each other very much. I don't understand something. The way he looks at you, its like he would do anything for you. He also seems very protective of you. Its almost as if you are the only thing in the world that matters to him. Apart from you, does he have any friends or family? He just seems like a bit of a loner," she asked. "He has a twin sister, Jane. She is the best. His parents… they died when he was very young. He doesn't like to talk about it. He lived with some of his extended family after that. He doesn't really have any friends. He works too much to make any outside of work," I said. She had that 'oh poor baby' look on her face.

We finished the dishes in silence. "I'm going to go find Alec. Goodnight Grandma," I said softly. She nodded and pointed out the from door. I walked out there and closed the door behind me. As I got closer to the shore I could see a dark figure sitting near the water. Alec was staring off into the distance, the moonlight making his skin glow lightly. "Hello," he said as I sat down beside him. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. He didn't move or speak for a moment. He stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and pulled myself up. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked. "Yes I do, but don't change the subject," I said as we walked down the beach. "I came out here to think for a while," he said. "Well, what's wrong?" I asked. "I was thinking about what Renee asked you at dinner," he said quietly. "About us having a baby, you mean?" I asked nervously. "Well, yeah. If you wanted a baby… well we could have one."

"What the hell Alec? I don't know if I even want to have a baby. I mean, I might but… I just, I don't know yet. Not anytime soon, I do know that," I said. "We could have a baby, but… raising a child in a castle full of creepy old vampires? I would just feel bad for our child if it had to grow up in a place like that." he said. For some reason I loved the sound of that. Our child. "Well, keep in mind, it would be a vampire too. It would seem natural to it," I said. "So are you saying that you want to have a baby?" he asked. "Yes. I really do want to have a baby if we're being completely and totally honest, but… I don't want to have one if you don't want a baby," I said. "I want to make you happy. If you want to have a baby, if that will make you happy, then I guess I want a baby too," he said softly. "Thank you. I don't think that there are many men who would do that just to make their wife happy," I said. "We'd better get inside. Its getting late," he stated. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Rylin and Maddilyn.

Well, about a year later, I did get pregnant. Telling Alec was an interesting task, but I managed. So, nine months later we had the most beautiful baby girl ever. Alec won't admit that she has him wrapped around her little finger, but its true. Nessie wanted to be there when the baby was born, so she was sitting right beside me the whole time. "Where's the baby?" Alec asked cautiously has he closed the bedroom door behind him. "Ness has her. She wanted to bond for a while," I answered. "You know, I think we forgot something," he said. "What?" I asked as a crease formed on my forehead. "A name. Don't you think we should give her a name?" he said in an annoyed tone. "Well, what do you want to name her?" "Hmm… What about Maddilyn?" he suggested. "Okay. I'm pretty sure Ness had a middle name in mind so I'm just going to go talk to her," I said as I walked out of the room. I knocked on her door and she answered.

"Why are you interrupting bonding time?" she asked. "Well, we decided on a name for her. What was the middle name you picked out?" I asked. "Ebony, but that's not important. What did you pick?" she asked excitedly. "Maddilyn," I answered. "Maddilyn Ebony Volturi. That sounds nice," she said. "Yeah… Do you want to go hang out tonight? I need to get out of the castle for a while," I asked. "But what are we going to do with Maddie?" she asked. "Already giving her nicknames? Nice. Alec can keep her for a few hours. Please?" I begged. "Okay…" she said. I walked back down the hall to speak to Alec.

"Hey sweetie, can I ask a favor of you?" I asked. "What?" he asked me. "Can you take care of Maddilyn for a night? I'm pretty sure she'll sleep through the night, so you probably just need to watch her sleep." I asked. "You mean. you want to leave me alone. With the baby. At night. Why?" he said. "Because Nessie and I were going to spend some time together… Please?" I asked. "Fine," he said. "Thank you," I said as I hugged him.

Ness walked through the door with Maddie in her arms and handed her to Alec. "Ready?" I asked. "Yeah," she replied. I kissed Alec on the cheek and grabbed my purse as we left the castle. "Nervous?" Nessie asked as we walked. "Yes. Alec will be fine though… I hope."

As the night went on I felt better about my decision, that was, until I got a phone call from my husband. "Hello?" I answered. "Rylin, you have to come home. The baby is crying. She just won't stop… Please, I have no clue what to do," he begged. He sounded miserable. "Alec… If you really need me to I guess I will. I'll be home in ten minutes…," I said. He hung up the phone. "Ness, I have to get home. Alec says the baby won't stop crying. I'm sorry, I just have to," I told her. I headed for the door and was soon back at the castle. Alec was standing there holding Maddilyn in his arms when I got to our room. "Oh my god, Rylin. She won't shut up!" he said. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the teddy bear off of the bed and placed it in her outstretched arms. She calmed down. "That's amazing," he said in wonder. "You just have to know what she wants. She likes it when you talk to her too, so you might try that," I told him. "I wonder when she'll learn how to talk," he muttered. "Well, Ness and I learned to talk when we were six weeks old, so it could be pretty soon," I said.

"I'm sorry for making you come home," he said. "It's okay, I think I like being here with you and Maddie better anyway," I replied. "She is so small… She looks just like you did when you were a baby," he marveled. Its kind of weird to hear you husband talk about you when you were a kid. "Don't say that kind of stuff, it weirds me out." "I just don't think of it that way, sorry," he said. "It's okay," I replied. "Did you ever think we would like being parents this much?" he asked. "No. I really didn't," I answered.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Daddy!" Maddilyn said in that cute little two year old way as Alec picked her up. "Hey baby girl. Where's mommy?" he asked. "With Auntie Jane. Guess what?" she said. "What is it?" he questioned. "Mommy has a crush on you!" Maddie exclaimed. "Oh really? Well, guess what. I have a crush on her too," Alec said. "Ew, you and mommy like each other? That's weird," she said in disgust. "Sweetie, if we didn't like each other we wouldn't be married and we wouldn't have had a baby. So, I think you should be glad that we like each other," he explained. "Still, if you like each other you might kiss, because that's what happens in the movies. Kissing is gross," she said. "I'm glad you think that," Alec replied. _

"_Mommy, guess what!" Maddie said later that night. "What?" I asked. "Daddy said he has a crush on you. I think he's gonna kiss you!" she said. I rolled my eyes. "And how awful that would be," I said as I glanced over at Alec. He was standing next to me and giving Maddie the death glare. "It would be awful. Kissing is gross," she said. Alec took that as his cue to kiss me for second. "Ew!" Maddilyn said loudly. We pulled away from each other and looked at Maddie. "Ew, you kissed each other!' she exclaimed. "Yeah…" I said. I looked over at Alec who's death glare had been replaced with a stupid grin. "You two are weird!" Maddie said to us as Jane walked in. "You have no idea," Jane said to Maddilyn as she past her._

"_Aro wishes to speak to you both immediately. Its about Maddie," she whispered. "Jane, what's going on?" Alec whispered back. She had a sad look in her eyes, something Jane rarely got. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry Alec," she said. We quickly walked down to the throne room. Demitri and Felix both came and stood beside Alec and I; like they were guarding us. I looked over at Alec. "Alec, Rylin, we need to discuss Maddilyn." Alec closed his eyes and his jaw tensed. We could both tell this wouldn't be a good thing. "We've come to a decision. We think it is in everyone's best interest if Maddilyn lives with the Cullen Clan," Aro said. Alec's eyes flashed open immediately. "W-why?" I stuttered. It felt as if the whole room was spinning. "Having a child in the castle has been wonderful for all of us. She is a very special little girl with many talents, but I'm afraid we have to do this. Alec, Rylin, we don't want to take away your child but you have to know this makes us look bad. The Volturi Castle is no place to raise a child, especially a child who is part human. It just isn't safe," Aro continued. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to keep myself calm. Flaming up in front of Aro wouldn't be a good thing. "Sir, Maddilyn needs her parents, and we need her. What can we do to convince you to reconsider?" Alec asked. Felix had moved in front of Alec to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "Alec, be careful. You need not anger them," Felix was whispering. After several minutes of discussion between Aro and Caius, Marcus stood, smiling in our direction. I raised an eyebrow at him; I was curious as to why he was smiling._

"_We can't do this. Their love for Maddilyn is too strong. I can feel it. A parents love is like no other. I feel we would lose three very important members of the guard if we took sweet little Maddilyn away from them," he said. Aro and Marcus looked over at Caius. It didn't seem like Aro really wanted Maddie to leave. Marcus did argue a good point. Caius rolled his eyes and waved his had dismissively. He seemed a little bitter about losing the argument. Aro clapped his hands together, clearly happy that Maddilyn was staying. "Ah yes, Marcus argues an interesting point. I think our decision is quite clear. The child may stay," Aro said. "You are free to go," Caius said venomously._

_I let out the breath that I must have been holding for twenty minutes. Alec and I walked up stair without saying a word. He looked awful. I mean, he looked fine, but he looked like he was going to be sick. Jane walked by us and glanced at her brother. "Wait a minute, I'll explain," I whispered. Jane quit walking and gave me questioning look. "You mean she not…" she asked. I shook my head. Alec continued walking up stairs while I told Jane what happened. Jane and I hugged for a minute and I followed Alec upstairs. _

_I stood in Maddie's doorway for a moment. She was asleep. Alec was kneeling on the floor next to her bed stroking her face. "…I'm so sorry baby girl… I was so afraid I was going to lose you…" Alec whispered. I closed my eyes. It kind of seemed like Caius was the only one who didn't like Maddilyn, but that was enough to make me feel uncomfortable. Marcus was my new savior. I never thought I would see the day where I would feel the need to say that, but it was true. "Honey, it's alright. Everything is okay. Let her sleep," I said. Alec stood up and turned to me. "Do you think they're right? Do you think it would be safer for her to live with your parents?" he asked. I smiled at him. "Have you even seen the kind of trouble the Cullen family gets themselves into?" I asked. Alec raised his eyebrows. "My point exactly."_


End file.
